


To Valhalla And Back

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Implied Non-Con, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Some angst here and there, sigurd is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: What if things had gone differently?What if The Order didn't exist? What if Sigurd tried to be a better husband and stayed with Randvi?Would love still find a way?
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up in England was still new to Eivor. Every morning it took her several seconds to recognize her new room, to remember that this was the place she called home now. It had been a few weeks since they had traded the snow covered mountains of Norway for the hills that formed England. It did not feel like home yet. She was not used to the way her footsteps echoed through the longhouse in the morning, nor to the sounds of the nature that surrounded the settlement. It was all new and exciting, but it was not home. Not yet.

The world seemed to have woken up well before Eivor did. Randvi and Sigurd’s voices sounded from their room while some people had gathered on the other side of the longhouse. Eivor couldn’t blame them. The land of their new home was warmer than the cold they had left behind, but it probably was no pleasure to live in no more than a tent now. So far they had only managed to build the longhouse and a place for Gunnar to get his forge running again. It was not much, but at least they could provide their people with warmth, shelter, and armor.

With a nod in their direction, Eivor greeted the ones seeking comfort in the longhouse before stepping outside. She filled her lungs with fresh air, still unable to name the scent that hung in the settlement. It was a pleasant one, and most likely heavily influenced by the nearby river. Every day her morning walk between the tents held something new to discover. A plant she had never seen before, the items some people used to personalize their tents, sometimes an unknown pawprint on the ground. One day the freshness and excitement of their new land would wear off, but Eivor was determined to enjoy every moment it lasted.

‘Aaah, Eivor!’

The easy smile that had settled on her lips grew when Gunnar’s voice pierced through her thoughts. All the new things surrounding her were exciting, but hearing the blacksmith’s ringing voice really made her smile. It was a piece of home.

‘Good morning, Gunnar.’ Eivor greeted him when she walked towards his new home. ‘You already have the forge running?’

‘Of course! You built me this beautiful place! I must keep you and your crew well armed now, it is the least I can do for you.’

‘You are welcome, Gunnar. And thank you.’

‘Now, between us, Eivor, I must ask you something.’

The volume of Gunnar’s voice had dropped, as had the excitement. He was serious, and it worried Eivor. Especially this early in the morning.

‘A favor?’

‘Not much a favor, more of a… service, perhaps.’

‘What can I do for you?’

‘Well, it is not really for me. As I said, I am very grateful for this beautiful place you have built me but… is there a chance to build a home for someone else as well? You see, I do not feel comfortable being prioritized like this. I fear the people might envy me, I do not want to cause any bad feelings amongst the Ravens. Svend and Tove, and Yanli, they all deserve their own place as much as I do.’

The easy smile returned to Eivor’s lips. Gunnar was one of the most selfless people she knew, and she admired him for it. Other people always deserved more, and he never seemed to realize how much he deserved himself.

‘The Jarl prioritizes you because you _are_ important, Gunnar.’ Eivor said while placing her hand on the man’s shoulder. ‘We need your help in order to build the settlement. But I hear you. I will speak with Randvi to find the supplies and materials, and then we will see what we can do for the others.’

‘Thank you, Eivor. And also, they do not need to know about our conversation. I would not want anyone to think they owe me.’

‘My lips are sealed.’

Eivor wished him a good day with one last pat on his shoulder. Still smiling about Gunnar’s request, she made her way towards the longhouse again. The blacksmith already made Ravensthorpe a better place, and she had no doubt he would keep doing so until his very last day before moving on to Odin’s Hall. Eivor hadn’t lied when she said they need Gunnar to build this settlement, but the man would never take the credit he was due.

Randvi looked up from the map when Eivor walked into the alliance room. She looked tired, Eivor noticed, and she couldn’t be blamed. As the Jarl’s wife, Randvi had quite some responsibilities resting on her shoulders. That, and sleeping in unknown territory, would give anyone a hard time at night.

‘Good day, Eivor.’

‘Good morning, Randvi.’ Eivor greeted her with a smile. ‘I hope you’ve been studying that map, because I need your help.’

‘What do you need?’

A loud laugh echoed through the longhouse, attracting both Randvi and Eivor’s attention. They witnessed Svend falling off the bench he was seated on, falling silent when he hit the ground before bursting into laughter again. His wife shook her head, joining him in his laugh while helping him up again. Then they continued their earlier conversation.

‘We need to build homes for our people.’ Eivor said, returning her attention to Randvi. ‘They trusted us and left their homes behind, now we need to provide for them. So, what places do you advice we raid for supplies and materials?’

‘You are in luck, my scouts have provided me with useful information on that matter.’

They turned towards the map that was laid out on the table in front of them. Randvi had added significantly more notes on the different regions since the last time. Information on who was in charge, the strength of their armies, the time it would take them to travel there, all scribbled down in a more or less neat handwriting.

‘This is the Alcestre Monastery, which you raided last week.’ Randvi said while pointing at the map. ‘My scouts have informed me of an Abbey nearby, but I am still waiting on more details so I would like to ask you to wait. I do have more information about three other monasteries. There is one to the north, Sudawella Monastery, or these two in Grantebridgescire. I would advise you to go for the latter ones. They are not too far from each other, it should be possible to raid them both and return with enough supplies and materials for several buildings. It should not take more than just a few days.’

‘I am afraid I do not approve of your advice.’

Eivor and Randvi both looked up when Sigured entered the room. He had been in his chambers and had probably heard the entire conversation. It was only a guess as to why he had waited to say something.

‘Would you rather have me raid the Sudawella Monastery?’ Eivor asked.

‘No, I want you to go to Grantebridgescire, but not to raid. The settlement has what it needs for now, expansion can wait. I want you to meet whoever is in charge there and form an alliance with them. Do whatever it takes. We must make Ravensthorpe stronger before we make it bigger.’

‘You want me to make the alliances?’ Eivor asked surprised. ‘You are the Jarl, brother, is it not your task to do politics?’

‘It is my task to make sure the alliances are made, and I’m telling you to do so. I will not indulge myself in danger, our people need their Jarl. As does my wife. I have been away for too long, I am staying with Randvi now.’

Eivor was not sure what to think of it. She was honored that her brother, her Jarl, trusted her with the important task of forming alliances. But what about their people? She was proud of his decision to become the husband Randvi deserves, but she was also worried about the look on Randvi’s face when she heard the news. There was a flash of panic in her eyes, her shoulders tightening for a second. Sigurd hadn’t noticed it.

‘If that is your wish,’ Eivor eventually said. ‘I shall ready my crew and we will leave for Grantebridgescire at the first light tomorrow.’

Eivor turned around without waiting for an answer. She was not happy with Sigurd’s plan, but it was not her place to disagree with him. His wish was her command, he was the Jarl and she was only a drengr following orders.

‘Oh, Eivor, one more thing.’ Sigurd said when she reached the threshold towards the big hall. Eivor turned around again. ‘I am assigning you as Randvi’s personal guard. You will protect my wife, and she will not leave the settlement without you by her side.’

Once again, Randvi wasn’t pleased with her husband’s decision. Eivor noticed how the other woman clenched her jaw and balled her hand, and she noticed how Sigurd didn’t seem to care. With a nod Eivor turned around again and left the longhouse to gather her crew. She did wonder, if Eivor was the one to form the alliances and protect the Jarl’s wife, then what exactly was Sigurd planning on doing himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, first chapter!  
> I really tried making Sigurd more likeable but while I was writing it just... didn't happen. It doesn't work.  
> Anyway, feedback is welcome and I hope y'all are going on this adventure with me :D


	2. Chapter 2

The peace of nature was in great contrast to the air that hung between them. Neither Randvi nor Eivor had said a word since they had left Ravensthorpe together. A walk around the settlement, exploring the area to see its potential. Randvi had suggested it herself, and yet she seemed too invested in her anger to talk. Her jaw was clenched, her eyes set on the path they were walking, her breathing a tad too heavy. Eivor had never seen her like this. Sure, she had seen her irritated, often with Eivor herself, but she had never seen Randvi _angry._

Eivor watched when Randvi kicked a rock in front of her feet. The kick sent the rock flying, traveling several meters before stilling again. If it had been a human, they would probably be grabbing their bruising skin in pain. All of this was so unlike the woman she knew.

‘I can walk in front or behind you, if you wish?’ Eivor suggested carefully. ‘Give you a bit more privacy?’

‘No, I am fine.’ Randvi sighed, shaking her head. ‘It is not you who I am mad at, Eivor. It is Sigurd.’

‘For making me come with you?’

‘It does not make sense!’ Another rock was kicked, Randvi’s anger rising. ‘For years he does not care for me. He leaves me behind for two whole winters as if that is what any husband does. And now he suddenly cares for me? It is noble, but I was fine when he was gone. Why does he think I suddenly need protection?!’

It was probably a rhetorical question, but Eivor felt the need to defend her brother. Maybe it could also ease Randvi’s mind if she was offered another perspective.

‘In Norway he left you with his family, with people he trusts and lands he knows. We do not know the dangers of England yet. I think that is all there is to it.’

‘Perhaps.’

‘I do fail to see why he wants me to protect you.’ Eivor admitted. ‘I should be with my crew to prepare for tomorrow. If he plans on staying with you, why couldn’t he come with you?’

‘Oh, I do know the answer to that question.’ Randvi laughed with a spark of joy in her voice. ‘Sigurd knows that you are a better fighter than him, even I am a better hunter than he will ever be! He just sees me as this staunch and stoic woman, but I can defend myself!’

‘Do you want to prove it?’

‘What?’ Randvi frowned, stopping in her tracks when she noticed Eivor had stopped walking.

‘Come on, you and me. Prove that you are the great fighter you claim to be.’

They stared at each other for a second. Eivor with a smirk on her lips, Randvi with doubt in her eyes. Eivor was serious. She wanted to know if the other woman indeed had hidden skills, if it really was unnecessary for her to protect Randvi. There was no way Randvi would be able to best her, but at least it would take the redhead’s mind off her anger for a bit.

‘Very well.’

Randvi took the axe and hammer from her hips and looked at Eivor expectantly while she waited for her to do the same. They stood in front of each other, eyes locked when they started moving in slow circles. It was the beginning of every good match. Seizing the opponent, trying to identify any possible weak spots, waiting to see who would strike first. Eivor had already decided she would wait. She had no knowledge of Randvi’s skills, and was not willing to give her a harder time than necessary. She would wait for Randvi and match her level.

Luckily she did not have to wait long. The moment Randvi took her first step forward Eivor knew an attack would follow. She lifted her left arm, easily blocking the hammer coming her way. The axe however, she did not see coming. Randvi was kind enough to not actually pierce her skin, but feeling the cold metal against her side was still a surprise. She looked at Randvi with narrowed eyes, wondering where the woman had learnt that trick, and was answered with a mischievous grin.

The match went on. Eivor found herself parrying more of Randvi’s attacks than she was able to launch her own. And every time it was that damned axe in the redhead’s left hand that managed to break through her defenses. Whoever had taught this woman to fight was probably one hell of a drengr, and Eivor would probably not be able to win a match with someone who mastered this technique. One second, that was how long that thought swam in Eivor’s mind and distracted her from the fight, but it was all that Randvi needed. Her hammer hit Eivor’s shoulder, knocking her to the ground. In a split second she sat on Eivor’s chest, her knee and right hand blocking the blonde’s arms and her axe pressing against Eivor’s throat. Their eyes locked, their breathing heavy. Randvi grinned down at her in victory while Eivor tried to process how she had lost. Then it clicked. The axe.

‘You attack with your left hand.’ Eivor stated.

‘I do. I find myself using my left hand for most tasks, and I realized it gives me an advantage in fights.’

The grin stayed in place on Randvi’s lips, as did the axe pressed against Eivor’s skin. They kept staring at each other while catching their breaths, Eivor still processing what had just happened.

Everyone saw Randvi as Sigurd’s wife, the woman whose marriage brought peace. But she was so much more than that. She was smart, strategic, and indeed the great fighter she claimed to be. Fast and strong, with excellent technique and a unique advantage. Randvi was not just a mere table-maiden.

‘Ehm, Randvi,’ Eivor said when the knee pressing into her chest started hurting. ‘you can get off of me know.’

‘Right, sorry.’

Randvi got up, releasing Eivor from her grip before she returned her weapons to their usual places on her sides. She then offered Eivor a hand, which the blonde gladly took. Pain shot through Eivor’s shoulder when Randvi pulled her up. The blow had been anything but soft, and the pain would probably hinder her for a few days. Maybe it was a good thing she was not allowed to raid for the next few days.

‘Maybe we should return to the settlement.’ Randvi suggested once both women stood on their feet. ‘It is like you said, you need to be with your crew. And maybe you should rest your shoulder for a bit.’

‘You won, it is your call.’

‘I did beat you, yes. So I proved myself, didn’t I?’

‘You did.’ Eivor admitted her defeat again when they started walking. ‘But maybe we should just give Sigurd this pleasure. He will probably calm down in a few weeks and besides, I can think of worse company than myself.’

‘Really? Who would you have in mind?’

Eivor looked at Randvi from the corner of her eye. The playful grin was back in place, and Eivor had no choice but to smile as well. Eivor had taken a liking to Randvi the first moment they met, but between her adventures and Randvi’s tasks around Fornburg, there had not been a lot of time to spend together. Maybe these trips would finally allow them to really get to know one another better.

The energy between them was light, and in great contrast to the atmosphere just ten minutes earlier. The silence was not as heavy, and both of them were content with just letting it exist. They were both buried in their own thoughts with no need to speak.

The longhouse soon came into view. They hadn’t wandered far, and yet it had felt like an adenture worthy of its own tale. Eivor, Ravensthorpe’s prized drengr, defeated by Randvi, the so-called table-maiden. She hoped it was a tale that would never be told.

‘Thank you for the walk, Eivor.’ Randvi said when they reached the longhouse, Sigurd already on his way towards them. ‘I will keep your words in mind and please, do take care of your shoulder.’

‘What happened to your shoulder?’ Sigurd asked once he had reached them. ‘Did you get attacked?’

‘Attacked, yes, we got attacked by a … boar.’ Eivor found Randvi’s eyes, which were narrowed as to say _How dare you compare me to a boar?_ ‘It was a smart boar! It attacked me, but ran away as soon as it realized it would be a lost fight.’

‘And you did not go after it?’

‘Brother, I was protecting your wife! I could not leave her behind!’

‘Hmm, I suppose that’s true.’

The women’s eyes met again. Eivor noticed Randvi biting her lip to fight a laugh, but a smile still broke through. No, Eivor would never hear this tale be told in the settlement. This was their secret, never to be shared with anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randvi is a lefty and I will die on this hill!
> 
> Kudo's and feedback are appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was high up in the sky, shining brighter than it had in days. The winds played with her hair and carried the scent of the river they were sailing. On any other day Eivor would have enjoyed it. She would have closed her eyes, listened to the natural music around her with a smile on her lips. But not today, not now.

Right now Eivor only had eye for one thing. The familiar curve of the river was visible in the distance, coming closer with every passing second. Soon they would be home.

Their adventure in Grantebridgescire had taken longer than suspected. It was their first alliance after all, no one knew what to expect. But the alliance was won, and that was all that mattered. Eivor was excited to tell her brother all about it, and to introduce him to the newest member of her crew. He wanted Eivor to make the Raven clan stronger and she was convinced Birna would do just that.

A small crowd had already gathered on the docks to welcome the warriors home. Their cheers and laughs could be heard well before the longship reached the settlement, Gunnar’s deep voice louder than any other. Eivor smiled when she found Sigurd and Randvi amongst the people. It was good to be home again.

‘Brother! It is good to see you again!’ Eivor said as soon as she jumped onto the docks.

Sigurd welcomed her with a brotherly embrace, clapping each other’s shoulders before pulling back. Randvi sent her a warm smile, one she gladly returned. Eivor had thought often about her in the last few weeks while working with Soma. They had a lot in common, and she was sure the two women would like each other. Although she doubted they would ever meet.

‘Eivor, let us retreat to the longhouse.’ Sigurd’s voice pulled her from her thought. ‘I am sure you have a lot to tell us.’

‘I sure do! The alliance is-’

‘No, not here.’ He interrupted her. ‘We do not discuss busines in the open.’

Eivor frowned, but walked with her brother and Randvi nonetheless. The excited chatter from the dock slowly faded in the distance, until the silence of the longhouse surrounded them. They gathered around the table in the alliance room, the map between them and Sigurd’s eyes seemingly trying to read her mind.

‘So, the alliance?’ He eventually asked.

Eivor took the iron band Soma had given her and handed it to her brother. Pride filled her when she grabbed the dagger that had been stabbed into the map, Randvi replacing it with a wooden Raven statue a second later.

‘Soma Jarlskona has pledged to us. Ravensthorpe has its first ally.’

‘And the monasteries?’

Eivor frowned. She was telling her jarl that she had succeeded in her task, telling him the good news that her crew had returned stronger than they had left. There were so many stories to tell, but all Sigurd cared about was if she followed his order to the letter?

‘They still stand.’ Eivor said crossing her arms. ‘Although we were at the Isle of Ely Monastery to aid Soma in getting her settlement back. But we did not raid it, as you asked. This does mean we have to go back in order to collect the supplies. My crew just needs some rest and then-’

‘No. I want you to focus on East Anglia next.’ Sigurd interrupted her again. ‘We have received word that they fail to appoint a suited King. If you go to help them, perhaps they will pledge to us. This is an urgent matter. I assume you can have your crew ready by morning?’

‘By morning?! Brother, what about our people?! They need-’

‘Rest.’ Once again Eivor was interrupted. This time it was Randvi, in a way she did not expect. ‘Sigurd, our warriors have been gone for weeks. They need to rest before you can send them out again or they might not return.’

It is not what Eivor wanted to say, but Randvi was right as well. As badly as she wanted to raid and build houses for their people, her crew needed rest. Eivor needed rest. It would be in Ravensthorpe’s best interest, even Sigurd seemed to realize that as he stayed silent.

‘Besides,’ Randvi continued. ‘I would like for Eivor to join me while I bathe in the river. Given that she is more patient than you are, dear, I would like to take my time instead of hurry.’

Sigurd’s gaze traveled back and forth between Eivor and Randvi. He stayed silent, considering his wife’s words before he eventually sighed.

‘Very well. You and your crew can take a few days off. Talk to Gunnar, make sure all gear is in shape before you leave again.’

Sigurd left before either woman had a chance to answer him, leaving them behind in the alliance room. They listened for his footsteps to leave the longhouse, then Eivor smiled at Randvi.

‘Thank you.’

‘I was serious about the bathing.’ Randvi smiled back. ‘I can not enjoy the cool water when Sigurd urges me to hurry up because he wants to return to the settlement. And by the gods, I am longing for a nice relaxing moment in cool waters.’

‘Well then, let’s go.’

‘Right now?’

‘Lead the way.’ Eivor smiled gesturing towards the door.

They left the longhouse together, Randvi leading them away from the settlement and into the trees. It only took them a few minutes to reach the river again. The spot she had chosen was a small open space between some trees, no settlement or camp in sight. Not a soul to be seen. Eivor sat down on a fallen tree, her back turned towards the other woman while Randvi undressed. It was only when she heard Randvi getting into the water that she turned around. It was her intention to have a nice chat, not to look, but the sight nearly took her breath away.

The water was clear, and although Randvi’s body was submerged under water, Eivor could see the woman’s perfect figure. The shape of her chest, her perfect curves, the relaxed look on her face. Gods, Randvi was beautiful.

With a content sigh Randvi dove under the surface, breaking Eivor’s spell and finally allowing her to look away from the woman’s body. The relaxed smile was still on her lips when Randvi surfaced again, her eyes meeting Eivor’s a few seconds later.

‘What is on your mind?’

‘How has the settlement been while we were gone?’ Eivor asked, not wanting to voice her actual thoughts.

‘It is hard.’ Randvi answered after a few seconds of silence. ‘We knew it would not be easy to start anew in unknown lands but… Sigurd is making it harder than necessary.’

‘You did not seem happy when he announced he would stay with you.’

Randvi fell silent again. She stared at the trees around them, her fingers sliding through the water while gathering her thoughts.

‘Even after three years of marriage, we are still strangers to each other. I am not… used to him being around. It will take time, both for me and our people.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Our people do not seem too pleased with Sigurd’s leadership so far. Especially Svend. He was mad when he learnt Sigurd forbade you to raid and sent you off for politics instead. And I do not understand how he plans on getting through the winter without expanding the settlement. Gods, I should not be telling you this…’

‘It is fine, Randvi. Your secret is safe with me.’ Eivor assured her. ‘I can tell you one of my secrets in return, if you would like?’

‘A Wolf-Kissed secret? I am intrigued, do tell.’

Eivor smiled at the look on Randvi’s face. She had not thought about what secret she would tell her, why she had even offered to tell Randvi one in the first place. There were many secrets to choose from, many little things no one knew about her. But somehow, she did not mind Randvi knowing about them.

‘The scar on my lip.’ Eivor said while pointing at the smaller scar next to the big one that adorned her cheek. ‘Everyone assumes I got it when the wolf attacked me, just like the other ones. The truth is that I got it two summers earlier. The tale is not nearly as tragic as the wolf attack, it also is not nearly as interesting.’

‘Now you got me curious. What happened?’

‘I saw my father and his brother fishing one day. They caught one that fed our families for two days. I wanted to make my father proud, so I took his fishing hook and I went to the same place as he had gone. I threw out my line, but instead of catching a fish I got the hook stuck on my lip. I was too embarrassed to ask for help so I just pulled it out and ripped my lip open, made it even worse.’

The laughter that left Randvi’s mouth was louder than Eivor expected it. It sounded genuine and carefree, unlike any laughter she had ever heard from the other woman. It warmed her heart to see Randvi like this. At first Eivor had been unsure about revealing a secret, but now she wouldn’t mind spilling all her secrets to Randvi. Only to hear that laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to change the rating and such because I kiiinda forgot some things I have planned for future chapters ^^"  
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you, brother?’

It was strange to be the one left behind. For once it was Sigurd standing next to the horse, having one last conversation before embarking on an adventure. Sure, it was not much of an adventure as it was only a visit to a nearby town. Visiting the Sons of Ragnar in Repton was too much of an important task for Eivor. No, Sigurd had decided only the jarl was worthy for this task. And so Eivor found herself standing between Randvi and Dag, bidding her brother a safe journey.

‘No Eivor, I need you to stay here.’ Sigurd said, ‘Do not leave my wife’s side, keep her safe in my absence.’

‘Then I must join you, Sigurd! For I am a fitter companion on long roads.’

‘No Dag, you belong here with the raiders. And you will act as Eivor commands. I am counting on the both of you to protect the settlement. Until I am back, no one is leaving for raids or alliance missions, understood?’

Dag mumbled a displeased answer while Eivor nodded. Over the weeks she had learnt not to fight Sigurd’s decisions. His word was law, he was the jarl after all, no matter her opinion on the subject.

‘My wife,’ Sigurd said while placing his hands on Randvi’s shoulders. ‘Do not worry about me, it is only a few nights before I will be warming our bed again. Do not hesitate to ask Eivor if you have need for something.’

If Randvi had wanted to say anything, she did not have the chance to do so before Sigurd turned away from her. He climbed on the back of his horse, checking the reigns once more before looking down at them.

‘Ride in safety, brother.’

Sigurd nodded at her words, then he took off. Dag, Eivor, and Randvi stayed silent while watching him leave, the sound of the horse’s hooves disappearing in the distance. Dag groaned right as silence was about to surround them and walked away from them. Eivor did not mind. It was not the first time the man’s ego got bruised, and it most definitely would not be the last time. She would not let Dag ruin the plan she had just made for the day, or anyone else for that matter.

‘Should I be afraid of what is going on in your mind?’

‘What do you mean?’ Eivor asked while turning to Randvi.

‘Sigurd has just grounded you, yet you stand here grinning as if you are Loki himself.’

‘He did not _ground_ me.’ Eivor said, her grin still in place. ‘He forbade me to go raiding and form alliances, and he told me to stay by your side. So if you would happen to have a desire to leave the settlement, let’s say to go for a ride through the woods, then it is my duty to go with you.’

‘Are you serious?’

‘Why not? We have used all the available supplies and materials to build the homes for our people, and I am not allowed to get more. Our jarl would not leave if there were urgent matters to see to. And you look tired, you spend too much time with your maps.’

Randvi stayed silent for a few seconds, considering Eivor’s words before eventually smiling. She bit her lip and looked at Eivor again.

‘I think a ride through the woods sounds lovely.’

‘Are you mad?!’ Eivor and Randvi looked up when Dag stormed towards them again. He had not walked far yet, and had apparently heard their conversation. ‘I see what you are doing, Eivor! Breaking Sigurd’s rules only a minute after he has left! You deem yourself above everyone else, even the jarl himself!’

‘Enough, Dag! Eivor is right. Sigurd demanded Eivor accompanies me if I want to leave the settlement for any reason. “If I have need for anything”, he said. And right now, it is my wish to go for a ride to clear my mind. Walk away Dag, and mind your own business.’

The two stared at each other, Dag eventually being the one to give in. He groaned and mumbled something as he turned around, leaving the women with their victory. Eivor was speechless, once again impressed by a side of Randvi she had rarely ever seen. The woman Eivor had known all these years had just been a shell, and she had only just started to know the real Randvi. A strong woman that had fought many battles, both against enemies and her own demons. Bright, beautiful, and shy, but not afraid to use her influence on people. She deeply cared for her people and stood up for what she believed in. Eivor doubted that her brother really knew the woman he was married to.

‘Shall we?’

‘As you wish.’ Eivor smiled.

Her horse was already waiting for her, as she had asked Rowan to prepare him in the morning. Back then she had just wanted to go for a short ride by herself, until Sigurd had announced his plans. Eivor climbed on the horse’s back, making sure everything was in place before turning to Randvi and offering a hand to her.

‘Your highness.’

Randvi laughed before grabbing the hand that was offered to her and climbing the horse herself. It took them a second to get settled, Eivor assuming it had been a while since Randvi had even been close to a horse.

‘Is there somewhere in particular you want to go?’

‘I was hoping you had something in mind.’ Randvi laughed.

And luckily, Eivor did. Already on her first alliance mission had she found a spot that had almost seemed magical. A place surrounded by peace and beauty, as if created by the Gods themselves. If there was anyone Eivor wanted to share it with, it was Randvi.

They rode through the woods, mainly in silence. Eivor had looked back several times to check if Randvi was okay, and the sight had made her smile every time. Randvi seemed to be in awe with the nature that surrounded the settlement. Her lips curled into a smile, an excited twinkle in her eye, her voice filled with wonder when they passed a fox family. Randvi had never seen a red fox besides the one whose fur she wore around her shoulders.

The ride was not long and Randvi almost seemed disappointed when they reached their destination. _Almost._ The sight in front of her was more breathtaking than anything they had seen during the ride, and its beauty even managed to strike Eivor again. The sunken tower in front of them still held the same magic as the first time she had seen it.

‘Eivor it is… this is beautiful.’ Randvi whispered, her voice filled with wonder once again. ‘Can you imagine what this looked like in all its glory?’

Eivor stayed silent. Her mind had no desire to think about it, all she wanted was to take in the beauty and peace that surrounded them, the look on Randvi’s face most of all.

‘I want a view from the top!’

The sound of splashing water sounded only seconds after Randvi had spoken the words. A smile had taken presence on her face when she surfaced again, looking at Eivor for just a moment before turning around and swimming towards the tower. Who was Eivor to deny that woman anything she wanted?

Eivor followed her, jumping into the water and swimming after her towards the tower. They carefully climbed the ruins, testing each brick before grabbing it and Randvi once again impressing Eivor. Was there anything she could _not_ do?

‘Look at this…’ Randvi said when they reached the top of the tower. ‘A stunning view. It reminds me of my early years in Norway, how I used to climb the hills beyond the wood.’

Eivor smiled and shook her head at the thought of a young Randvi climbing mountains. Maybe the activities that had filled their younger years were not as different as she had always thought.

‘You never cease to surprise me, Randvi.’

They stood in silence, watching the horizon and taking in the view in front of them. Nature stretched as far as the eye could see, only a single settlement in the distance. Nature almost at its purest, as the Gods had intended it.

‘Thank you for this, Eivor. It feels good to be out here, to be away from Sigurd.’

Eivor looked at Randvi. Her face was no longer careless, taken over by a sadness she had seen the woman wear often lately. Mostly when Sigurd was around.

‘He is a good man.’

‘But he is not a good husband.’ Randvi said while shaking her head. ‘I cannot remember the last time he said my name. He always refers to me as his wife, to make clear that I belong to him. It is as if I am his possession, not a person.’

The sadness had taken over her voice, tying a knot in Eivor’s chest. She knew it had been hard on Randvi, that her life had changed more than anyone else’s after their move to England. But it was only now that she saw how deeply the sadness had settled within Randvi. Carefully Eivor placed her hand on Randvi’s arm, assuring her she was there for her.

‘I know he is the jarl and that I should be grateful but…’ Randvi looked at her, with something in her eyes that Eivor could not quite name. ‘I do not want to be with someone like him. I want to be with someone who cares for others, and who earns respect rather than demanding it. I want someone who makes me laugh, someone who listens to me and trusts me. Someone who knows me, really sees me for who I am.’ Randvi reached up, her fingers gently running over the scar on Eivor’s cheek before resting on her jaw. ‘I want someone like you.’

Randvi’s lips were upon Eivor’s only a second later. It was brief, over before Eivor was really aware of it, but long enough to make her heart skip a beat. Randvi left her speechless, _again._

‘I… I know this is wrong but the truth of it is… I have felt this way for some time now. I care for you, Eivor.’

Eivor’s heart beat faster at hearing those words, a warmth spreading through her body. She didn’t want to speak, she just wanted to feel Randvi’s lips against her own again. She wanted to feel Randvi’s body pressed against her, hold her into her arms for eternity. It was terrifying.

Had it been anyone else making her feel like this, it would have been easy. But this was _Randvi_ , her brother’s _wife_. She was the one person on Earth she could not have. This was so, so wrong.

‘Randvi,’ Eivor’s voice shook when she spoke, ‘we cannot do this.’

‘Yes, of course… I was foolish to think that someone like you would… I apologize.’

It broke Eivor’s heart. The tears in Randvi’s voice, the pain in her eyes, the untrue words. They were so strong it even hurt the seasoned warrior. How could Randvi say that?

‘No, Randvi, you are no fool.’ Eivor said, her hand reaching for the other woman’s cheek. ‘You deserve all of it. But Sigurd is…’ _My brother? Your husband? Our jarl?_ It did not matter. ‘I cannot be that person for you.’

‘I understand.’

Eivor’s heart broke once again. She wished she could take back those words, wished she _could_ be that person for her. She wanted to give Randvi anything she desired, but she asked for the one thing Eivor could not give her. It would be so easy to take Randvi into her arms and assure her everything would be alright. But how could she, knowing she had just broken Randvi’s heart as much as her own?

‘We can go back to the settlement, if you wish?’

‘No, I would like to stay here a while longer. If that is okay with you?’

Eivor nodded, sitting down and looking at the horizon again. The view had lost a touch of its magic, a touch of its peace. The storm raging within Eivor clouded the beauty of what was in front of her. Thoughts rushed through her mind, but eventually they always came back to one. How right it had been to feel Randvi’s lips pressed against her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry, and I can tell you there will be more angst to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Rest refused to come to Eivor. After weeks away from home and a feast to celebrate her return, one would think it would be easy. Eivor had laughed and shared her tales while enjoying the mead, draining the last bit of energy she had left in her body. Letting go of her worries and enjoying the evening. It had been exactly what she needed. And then she had noticed Randvi.

They had not seen each other yet since Eivor had left to secure their latest alliance. Randvi hadn’t been at the docks to greet her, which was probably for the best. Some time apart would be good for them, Eivor told herself, time to come to peace with their feelings and move on. Being together was not an option for them, but no matter how often Eivor tried to remember that, she found herself missing Randvi terribly. The feeling of Randvi’s lips against her own was not an easy one to forget.

It had been several hours into the feast when Eivor saw Randvi, many warriors passed out on the ground or tables already. Randvi had been near the entrance of the longhouse. No drink in her hand, an ungenuine smile on her lips, her husband’s hands all over her. The way Sigurd kept putting his hands on Randvi’s waist and chest left no room for doubt about what would happen in their private chambers later. Once the feast in the longhouse was over, Sigurd would have his own personal feast with Randvi as his guest of honor. Sort of.

Randvi did nothing to stop him, probably not wanting to be disrespectful towards her husband, but it was clear to Eivor that the redhead would not enjoy Sigurd’s private party. _It is as if I am his possession, not a person._ Eivor clearly heard the words echo through her mind again as she watched the pair. She felt sorry for Randvi. Her relationship with Sigurd had obviously not improved in her absence.

Their eyes met across the room, and Eivor had immediately sobered up in that second. Randvi’s gaze was filled with panic, her eyes begging for help. It was then that she realized the cruelty of Randvi’s reality. There was nothing anyone could do to stop Sigurd, they were both aware of that. If anyone were to distract him, they would just be postponing the inevitable. Yelling at him that he should respect his wife more would get anyone exiled, even Eivor herself. Giving him more ale and mead would only make him more aggressive. There was nothing Eivor could do.

She had turned around and left the longhouse, no longer able to look at the pain and desperation in Randvi’s eyes. Her chest had filled itself with guilt, as if she herself was the one groping Randvi. She allowed it to happen, was that not just as bad as committing the crime herself?

The feeling of guilt was still with her by the time she returned to the longhouse an hour later. The feast had been over, the only evidence left were the sleeping warriors spread out on the floor and tables. Their snores echoed between the walls, but that was not the sound Eivor listened for. She tried to focus on her brother’s room, which seemed to be deadly silent. Good. Whatever he had put Randvi through, at least it was over. She had retreated to her chamber, her body exhausted and ready for sleep, her mind anything but.

And so Eivor found herself lying awake in her bed.

She wondered if she would be able to look Randvi in the eye tomorrow. Would she be mad at Eivor for walking away? If she was, Eivor would probably have to talk to her brother about finding another guard for his wife. Perhaps she should do that anyway, considering what was going on between her and Randvi.

The creaking wood of the longhouse pulled Eivor from her thoughts. Careful footsteps sounded and Eivor looked up to see who would sneak through the longhouse in the early hours of the day. The person seemed in a hurry to get outside, their movements too steady for them to be drunk. That, and considering the direction the figure came from, it could only be one person. Randvi.

Eivor got up without a second thought and went after her. She was well aware she might get yelled at, losing the woman that had been her best friend during the last years. Her only friend, perhaps. It was a risk she had to take. Eivor would never forgive herself if she didn’t at least try to check up on Randvi.

The moon was barely visible, its light only just enough for Eivor to see the other woman walking steadily in front of her. They followed the path towards Valka’s home. Of course, it made sense to see the seer after what Randvi had to go through, but had it been so bad she was willing to wake Valka up in the middle of the night? The knot that had settled in Eivor’s chest got tighter, the guilt growing and her anger rising. What had Sigurd done to her? Had there really been no way to prevent this from happening?

To her surprise, Randvi turned right before reaching the seer’s house, leaving the blonde’s line of sight. Eivor fastened her pace, the sound of water doing nothing to calm her heart hammering in her chest. The sight when she eventually reached her broke Eivor’s heart all over again.

Randvi stood in the pond, the water reaching her knees and her entire body trembling. Her breath was shaking while she frantically rubbed water over parts of her body. The simple trousers and tunic she was wearing were soon soaked, but it wasn’t enough. Randvi kept going.

‘Randvi…’

‘I can still feel him.’ The woman said without looking up, the tears and panic audible in her voice while she kept scrubbing her skin. ‘I need to get him off me. I… I…’

Randvi’s frantic movements slowed down. Eivor stood at the edge of the water, unsure about what to do. She still expected Randvi to start shouting at her any moment, but instead it stayed silent.

‘I’m sorry.’ Eivor eventually said, it took effort to press her voice through the enormous feeling of guilt. ‘I should have done something.’

‘It was not your place. No one could have stopped him.’

It should ease Eivor’s mind. Randvi was not mad at her, didn’t blame her for not stepping in. It should lift a weight of her shoulders, but it did not. Randvi seemed to just have accepted what happened to her, accepted her fate as being no more than just the jarl’s wife. It pained Eivor to see her like this.

‘Is there anything I can do now?’

It stayed silent. Eivor wasn’t even sure if Randvi had heard her. The redhead kept filling the palm of her hand with water before guiding it to several parts of her body. Too focused to wash her husband’s touch off her skin, knowing she would carry the images with her for the rest of her life. Eivor was surprised when Randvi slowly looked up at her.

‘Just, stay with me?’

How often can a heart break? Eivor felt hers shatter all over again at hearing Randvi’s plea. It sounded so vulnerable, so broken, desperate. Sigurd had taken the strong woman Randvi was, and turned her into the trembling broken woman that now stood in front of her. Hugging herself, biting her lip while losing the fight against her tears once again. Eivor noticed the shiver running up her spine before Randvi looked up again.

‘Hold me?’

Of course she would. Without a second thought Eivor stepped into the water, her trousers soaked up to her knees in an instant. Eivor had fought the urge to wrap her arms around Randvi from the moment she saw her standing in the water. She had assumed the last thing Randvi needed was to be touched, that she needed space rather than an embrace.

Carefully Eivor took Randvi into her arms, the other woman immediately clinging onto her with whatever strength she had left. She buried her face in Eivor’s shoulder, her shaking breath hitting the skin of the blonde’s neck when she spoke.

‘He hurt me.’

Eivor tightened her grip, anger boiling up once again. How could Sigurd have done this? Eivor wanted nothing more than to treasure and care for the woman in her arms. To protect her from any harm. And Sigurd, the only one allowed to do just that, had chosen to do the exact opposite instead. Eivor just could not understand it. If Randvi was hers, she would worship her, dedicate her life to making her happy. She would spend every day making sure she was worthy to love Randvi.

It was when they stood there, knee-deep in the pond, holding onto each other in the faintest of moonlight, that realization struck Eivor. She cared for Randvi, had done so from the very first moment they met, but somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am (a little bit) sorry for this one...


	6. Chapter 6

It had been no more than four days since Eivor and her crew had left Ravensthorpe. All of them were used to being away from home, they probably spent more nights on their longship or under the bare night sky than in their own beds. The ship was like a second home to Eivor, but this time she couldn’t wait to reach their settlement again.

Their journey had only had one mission. They were not ought to bring back an alliance, only supplies and materials to expand the settlement. Find the abbey, raid the place, bring home the goods. It hadn’t taken them long, no warriors were lost, but Eivor would only be relieved once she saw Randvi again.

The night Eivor had found her in the pond had changed something in Randvi. They hadn’t talked about it, Randvi even pretended it never happened, but Eivor knew. She had tried keeping a closer eye on the other woman and noticed a layer of darkness over everything Randvi did. It was in her voice, in her eyes, even in the way she looked at her maps. Eivor hadn’t seen her smile for over a week. And now she had to leave Randvi behind, alone with Sigurd, knowing what he was capable of. It made her sick to her stomach.

Eivor kept staring ahead while they sailed the water. Bragi’s tales entertained them as usual, but it did nothing to ease her mind. She had heard most of his stories before, had been there to watch several of them herself, but the way Bragi told them would be considered an art. Yet today she could not bring herself to enjoy them. Not before she had seen Randvi again.

Her heart leaped when the familiar curve of the river came in view. Finally. The breath Eivor released was heavy, filled with so much stress and worry that she even felt some of the tension leave her body. She was almost home, almost back at Randvi’s side to keep her safe. Just a few more minutes.

A crowd had gathered on the docks by the time the longship reached the settlement, as they usually did. Smiling faces welcoming the warriors home, congratulating them with another victory and helping unload the cargo. It felt good to be home, but the small smile that had grown quickly fell off Eivor’s lips again. Neither Sigurd nor Randvi was were among the people on the docks, and her mind immediately suspected the worst.

She had to get to the longhouse, but the crowd wouldn’t just let her go. The children clung onto her legs, begging her to tell them about the raid. The promise she would do so later was not enough for them. They were hungry for her stories, to hear how she had brought home another victory. It was only when Eivor promised them to train together in the evening that they finally let her go.

Her mind screamed at her to sprint towards the longhouse, but Eivor knew it would attract unwanted attention. The last thing she needed was people following her and asking questions. So she walked, faster than usual, already preparing the words she would yell at her brother if necessary. Then she noticed a change.

A guard stood at the entrance of the longhouse. Eivor had never seen the man before, and he wasn’t willing to answer her questioning look. He just stared ahead, not even acknowledging Eivor when she walked through the door. Strange. A quick look to her left taught Eivor that another guard was standing at the longhouse’s other entrance. Had Sigurd hired these men? Where had he found them? And what had happened that he felt the need to hire extra protection?

The questions kept adding up in her mind when Eivor suddenly noticed the silence that hung in the building. It should be assuring, but her stomach still felt twisted. These new guards had to be protecting _something_.

Eivor made her way towards the alliance room, the weight falling of her shoulders at the sight in front of her. She had never been so happy to see Randvi scribbling down notes on the map. She seemed fine, no visible injuries or tears staining her cheeks.

‘Randvi…’ Eivor breathed in relieve while walking closer.

Randvi looked up, the faintest hint of a smile appearing om her lips. It was enough for Eivor’s heart to beat faster. She wrapped her arms around the other woman, holding her close and inhaling her scent. Gods, Eivor had missed her.

‘I feared the worst when both you and Sigurd weren’t at the docks.’ Eivor said after another relieved sigh. Randvi stayed quiet while burying her face deeper into the fur that covered the blonde’s shoulder, the worry returning to Eivor’s stomach. ‘Did he…?’

‘I am fine. Sigurd has not put his hands on me while you were gone.’

Their embrace lasted a few more seconds before Randvi eventually let go. She looked up at Eivor, the layer of darkness less visible than it had been. It was a good sign, Randvi was healing.

‘So, did the raid go well?’

‘I am sure you will hear the tales when the ale starts flowing tonight. What happened here? What is the matter with those two fools at the doors?’

Randvi’s face fell, the sadness taking over once again. She looked down at her map in silence. Eivor understood that the Gods had not been kind for Randvi, she really did, but did she not see that silence would not help her? She just wanted Randvi to tell her what was going on, but it was not her place to push the other woman. All she could do was offer a listening ear when Randvi was ready to talk, a shoulder to cry on if necessary.

‘Sigurd hired them.’ Randvi suddenly said, not looking up from the map in front of her. ‘He claims they are there to keep me safe while you are gone, but I know their true purpose.’

‘And what would that be?’

‘To keep me in. I am not allowed to leave the longhouse without Sigurd by my side. I guess he does not want me to know about Sunniva being his mistress.’

Eivor froze. It should not come as a surprise that her brother would do something like this, and yet it did. Anger started rising again, to the point where it took over the shock. She was not sure what fed her anger most, Sigurd finding someone else to sleep with while he had the best wife he could ask for, or him hurting Randvi regardless. Eivor hardly recognized her brother anymore.

Something snapped in Eivor. She had always respected him, both as her older sibling and her jarl. She was loyal to him to the point where she let him stand between her and what her heart desired. But England had changed him, turned him into a man Eivor did not know. A man that did not earn her respect.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Holger told me.’ Randvi said, turning away from the map and leaning back against the table. ‘I know he is not a reliable source, so I asked Yanli about it. She confirmed it.’

That was all she needed to hear.

‘Randvi, you deserve so much better than that.’ Eivor said while stepping closer and resting her hand on Randvi’s cheek. ‘You deserve someone who makes you laugh, someone who listens to you and trusts you. Someone who knows you, really sees you for who you are.’ The same words as Randvi had used to confess her feelings, but Eivor took it one step further. ‘You deserve someone who _loves_ you.’

Eivor had leaned closer with every word, their lips now only a breath away from each other. She closed the distance, kissing Randvi as softly as she had kissed Eivor weeks earlier. It was just as gentle and felt just as right. Secretly even better, now Eivor truly allowed herself to enjoy it.

Neither of them opened their eyes when Randvi pulled back, just enough to rest her forehead against Eivor’s.

‘What about Sigurd?’ She whispered, afraid to break the silence and the possible illusion.

‘A man that does not respect his wife does not earn my loyalty. If he won’t love you, I will. Screw Sigurd.’

‘I’d rather not.’

They shared a laugh before their lips found each other again. Warmth spread through Eivor’s body, her heart beating as fast as it did on the field of battle. This was a feeling worth fighting for, _Randvi_ was worth fighting for. And when she felt Randvi’s smile against her lips, she knew she would even fight Odin himself if Randvi asked her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Eivor could not remember the last time she felt so at peace. Her carefree childhood had been cut short, the rest of her life filled with violence, anger, and pain. One raid after another, nightmares haunting her at night, honor begging to be reclaimed. It suddenly all seemed so far behind her now.

It had been weeks since Eivor had left the settlement for raiding or forming alliances. Sigurd deemed Jorvik an important city, the value of its alliance so high that he himself had travelled there. A task that required the presence of a jarl, not just a mere drengr, Sigurd had called it. Eivor had once again been ordered to stay in Ravensthorpe, and she, unlike Dag, had not minded it one bit. She had used the time to build a place for the hunter siblings that had joined their settlement and a home for the old man and his nephew that ran a fishing business. Petra, the better one of the hunters, had especially been grateful for her work, offering to help around the settlement wherever she could.

The jarl had safely returned the previous day, bringing the news of their new alliance. Ravensthorpe was thriving to the point where there was nothing left for Eivor to do but to take care of her gear. Usually she would just hand her axes to Gunnar, he had forged them in the first place and knew the weapons better than anyone else. Not today. Today she enjoyed sitting down in the longhouse with her axe on her lap and a whetstone in her hand. And Eivor would lie if she said her gaze did not wander off to the alliance room occasionally.

Randvi looked better, and Eivor was convinced Sigurd’s absence had been a blessing for her. He had broken her, and his absence had given her space to heal. She looked less tired, her smiles more genuine and frequent. Somehow, Randvi looked more beautiful than ever before.

Eivor’s heart fluttered when Randvi looked up from the letter in her hand and met her gaze with a smile. Their love was secret, but that did not mean they did not show it. Small touches, quick glances and shared smiles all looked innocent for anyone but them, but they knew the love they held. They held a promise of more, of a day where they could have it all. It was enough for Eivor.

The warrior had already returned her attention to the whetstone and the axe in her hand when footsteps echoed through the longhouse. They stopped in front of Eivor, shortly after Randvi’s natural scent had reached her. She looked up, once again smiling when their eyes met.

‘Valka has given me a list of plants she needs for the upcoming Midsummer celebration.’ Randvi said. ‘Would you be so kind to join me? To keep me safe?’

‘It would be an honor, my lady.’

They shared a laugh at the absurdness of their conversation. There was no need for anyone to guard Randvi while she collected the plants for the seer, but the jarl’s word was law. If Sigurd wanted Eivor at his wife’s side at all times, Eivor and Randvi would be the last ones to complain.

Eivor stood and put her weapons in place before they left the longhouse. They followed the path through the settlement, into the woods that surrounded Ravensthorpe. It was a different world, one without judging eyes and duty to fulfill. Eivor always found herself to be able to breathe just a little bit better out there.

‘So, what are these plants Valka needs?’

‘The first one is called Warrior’s Lips.’

Eivor looked at Randvi with a frown. She was no expert on plants, but she was familiar with a lot of Valka’s practices. Warrior’s Lips was not a plant she had heard the seer mention before.

Randvi bit her lip, failing at suppressing her smile before stepping closer. She grabbed the fur of Eivor’s cloak and pulled the blonde closer before deeply kissing her.

_Oh._

Eivor felt stupid for a second. Fortunately there we more pleasant things to focus on. It had been several days since they had managed to sneak away from the settlement, several days since she had felt the magic that were Randvi’s kisses. It warmed her heart, all the way to her soul, every single time.

‘That kind of plants, I see.’ Eivor grinned when Randvi leaned back.

‘Valka actually did give me a list of what she needs, but that one was for me.’ Randvi leaned up for another quick peck before leaning her head on Eivor’s shoulder. ‘I missed this.’

‘I know, me too.’

They had agreed on keeping their affections outside the settlement. The risk of anyone, let alone Sigurd himself, walking in on them was far too high. They needed a plan before anyone could know about their love. A plan for Randvi to divorce Sigurd, a plan on how to tell him about their true feelings, and a plan on what to do next. There was a fair chance they would not be able to stay in Ravensthorpe, as Sigurd could easily exile them if he learned the truth. Neither wanted to go back to Norway. Eivor had suggested moving to Grandebridge and joining Soma’s clan, but Randvi had firmly disagreed upon hearing the jarlskona’s name. It was then that Eivor learned of Randvi’s jealous side.

Randvi handed her the list of plants Valka requested, plants that Eivor actually recognized. Most of them grew around the settlement, and strangly enough, the ones that would require travelling were crossed off.

‘I already talked with Yanli about those.’ Randvi said when the frown returned to Eivor’s face. ‘She assured me she can get the ones that aren’t native to our surroundings.’

Eivor smiled. Of course Randvi had already taken care of that. She carefully folded the list and put it away before taking one of Randvi’s hands in her own. Her heart had a need to touch Randvi whenever possible, no matter how innocent the touch. And Randvi did not seem to mind, as their hands stayed connected while they walked down the road to collect the plants for their seer.

They needed no more than two hours to find the plants Valka asked for, and probably would have needed even less if Randvi had actually helped the first hour. Instead of looking for Thistle or Fly Agaric, Randvi had been scanning their surroundings for something else. She had collected several flowers before Eivor noticed what she was doing, and her suspicions got confirmed when Randvi placed the flower crown on top of the warrior’s head. She’d wanted to protest, but the other woman had simply silenced her with a kiss.

The flowers still adorned the warrior’s hair when they returned to the settlement. Eivor could spend hours, if not days, out in nature with Randvi, but she also was aware of duties that rested on the jarl’s wife. Duties that could not wait, as one of them immediately came running towards them when they reached the settlement.

‘There you are!’ Sigurd yelled while storming towards them, Dag following shortly after. ‘Where have you been?!’

‘Relax, I was with Eivor. We were gathering plants for our seer.’

Eivor balled her fist. Almost every trace of the carefree spirit Randvi had been for the last hours had disappeared. Her voice was much colder, as if discussing business, but still polite. It downed on her once again that this was Randvi’s reality, and the moments with Eivor were but a temporary escape.

‘You cannot just leave! I need to know where my wife is at all times!’

‘Brother, I was with her to keep her safe, is that not what matters?’

Sigurd turned towards Eivor but didn’t answer her. He noticed the flowers in her hair and frowned in disapproval. Eivor no longer cared about her brother’s opinion.

‘What? Never seen a warrior with a flower crown before?’

‘It’s okay, Eivor.’ Randvi said before Sigurd could answer, giving Eivor an apologetic smile. ‘It is my fault for not informing my husband of my plans. Can you bring Valka the plants we gathered?’

As much as Eivor wanted to tell her brother how ridiculous he was acting, she decided to drop the subject. This was not her fight, and the last thing she wanted was making Randvi’s situation even worse. She just nodded instead.

‘I will.’

‘Thank you, Eivor.’

With those words Randvi turned towards Sigurd and they left together. It had sounded innocent enough, but Eivor knew she wasn’t just thanked for the delivery of the plants.

Eivor took the flowers from her head while making her way to Valka’s home, saving one for later to remember this day. The seer’s hut was just a short walk from where Sigurd had ambushed them. The strings of little bones rattled when she entered, Valka looking up at her visitor.

‘Eivor, welcome.’

‘Hej Valka, I have the plants you asked Randvi for.’

‘Ah, yes, wonderful!’ She smiled while inspecting the pouch Eivor handed her.

‘These are just the ones that grow around the settlement. Randvi made arrangements with Yanli for the others.’

‘Give her my gratitude when you see her again. I am glad to see you brought the smile back to Randvi’s face.’

‘What makes you think I have anything to do with that?’

Eivor’s tone was light, but the nerves quickly spread through her body. She had to stay calm and collected, and everything would be fine. Except it was not. Valka looked at her as if she could hear Eivor’s thoughts and look right into her soul.

‘I talk to the Gods, dear.’ Valka said. ‘Do not worry, your secret is safe with me.’

Eivor thanked her with a smile and a nod before leaving the seer’s hut again. Of course, if anyone would notice the change between her and Randvi, it would be Valka. It was assuring to know that Valka did not seem to have a problem with it, but Eivor still made a mental note for herself to be more careful when other people were around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments on the previous chapter, it was amazing to read them!  
> I will probably have to slow down a little bit with the posting because the writing isn't going as smoothly as it used to, but I am determined to finish this fic!  
> Reviews are always welcome :D


	8. Chapter 8

The longest day of the year was one of Eivor’s favorites. The settlement had woken up early to prepare for the feast, even the ones that had never celebrated the summer solstice before. The atmosphere that hung in the settlement got everyone excited, Saxons and Norse alike. The games were being set up between the houses, several boars already roasted above a fire. It promised to be a beautiful day.

Eivor was aware there still was a lot to be done before the celebrations could start at noon. Decorations had to be put up, bonfires were to be built, children were to be controlled while they ran around town. The list was probably longer than she suspected, but Eivor heard her name echo through the settlement before she had picked a task to help with.

‘Eivor! Do you have a second?!’

Eivor turned towards the voice and saw Rowan running towards her. She smiled. Rowan was one of the people about to experience his first Midsummer celebration, it was no surprise he needed some guidance today.

‘What can I do for you?’

‘We have gathered the wood for the bonfires and we were told they had to be big.’

‘That would be correct, they cannot be too big.’ Eivor assured him.

‘But how many should we build? Two? Or ten perhaps?’

Now that was an excellent question. It had been years since Eivor had actually been present to help with the preparations for the feast, if she had been home to celebrate at all. Yes, there should be several bonfires, but there was only one person that could decide on their exact number.

‘I am afraid that that is a question for the jarl. I will go find him and provide you with an answer.’

The man seemed more than grateful for her answer and thanked her intensely before running off again. Eivor shook her head. Excitement really did something to people. Without another thought she made her way to the longhouse again, officially ending her morning walk and starting her day.

The echo of Sigurd’s loud voice was already audible before Eivor entered the longhouse. It was no surprise. She expected to find her brother instructing some poor soul to put the decorations in the exact spot Sigurd had in mind, bringing his vision to life. Instead she found an empty longhouse, and not just Sigurd’s, but also Randvi’s shouting voice sounding from the alliance room. Eivor slowed down, listening to the shouts and trying to figure out what this very loud discussion was about, whether she could interrupt or should come back another time.

And then the blood in her veins froze.

Before Eivor had even managed to understand a single sentence, the sound of a hard slap rang through the empty longhouse. The harsh sound of skin hitting skin was unmistakably clear, the silence that followed deafening. Eivor’s heart was pounding, hurting as if it had been on the receiving end of the blow. She prayed to Odin, Frigg, Freya, and any other god that might possibly be listening, to let it have been Sigurd that received the blow. He had it coming, and Eivor was not ready to face the other possibility.

But when footsteps sounded and Sigurd stormed towards her before heading to the door of the longhouse, Eivor knew her prayers had not been heard. Anger radiated from his being, fury written on his face. He had been the one that struck.

Eivor hurried towards the alliance room, her breath hitching in her throat at the sight in front of her. Randvi’s hand covered her left cheek, her eyes closed to fight back the tears. She looked vulnerable, holding on to the last strands of dignity she had left. It was heartbreaking.

‘Randvi…’

‘I am fine.’ Randvi almost snapped at her, trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

She kept her eyes closed, refusing to look Eivor in the eye, even when the blonde gently pulled her hand from her face. The area underneath Randvi’s cheekbone had already turned a light shade of red. The hit had been hard, but seemingly did not much damage. Physically, anyway. The emotional damage was unheard of. Had she not been there to hear the blow herself, Eivor would not have believed Sigurd was capable of this. Who was this man that claimed to be her brother?

‘Has he done this before?’

Randvi stayed silent, still not meeting her gaze. Eivor’s chest tightened. How much more had happened that she was not aware of? How much more pain had Sigurd put her through? How badly had she failed at protecting Randvi?

‘Randvi, you are aware you can divorce him after three strikes, right? Even the jarl has no right to do this. There is no reason to suffer like this.’

‘This was not the third strike.’ Randvi said quietly before finally looking up at Eivor. ‘Yet.’

Eivor could no longer do this. She could not think about all the ways Sigurd might have hurt her, could not make Randvi relive those moments. Instead she took Randvi in her arms, the woman’s body still trembling from the shock. Eivor wanted to scream at her brother, hurt him as much as he had hurt Randvi. She wanted to make him regret everything, shame him publicly for his deeds. She wanted to take Randvi to a safe place where she would never be harmed again. She wanted it all, but they were not ready yet.

‘Have you thought about Jorvik yet?’ Eivor whispered in Randvi’s hair.

‘I would rather not live in a city covered by snow again. I like the nature here.’

‘What about East Anglia?’

‘Not now, Eivor.’ Randvi sighed before pulling back a bit, just enough to look at Eivor. ‘We need to focus on the feast, there is still a lot to prepare.’

‘Are you sure? I can stay with you and-’

‘Eivor, I am _fine_. The people need you. Go.’

She hesitated. Randvi was right, the people counted on her to help with the preparations. But how was she supposed to just leave Randvi’s side, knowing that Sigurd could be back any moment? She opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out. Randvi would not take no for an answer, no matter what she said. Sigurd had hurt her in every way possible, but Randvi still had her pride. She would not seem weak.

Eivor gave in, closing her eyes and briefly pressing her lips to Randvi’s forehead before stepping back. It was a promise. A promise everything would be fine, that she would look after her, that she loved her. A promise of all that and so much more, in one simple kiss.

She left the longhouse without looking back, giving Randvi the space she clearly needed. Randvi was strong, she could get through this, but right now there was nothing for Eivor to do to help her.

‘Eivor! There you are!’

Gunnar’s low voice pierced right through her thoughts and threw her right back into reality. The man came running towards her, his cheerful smile almost painful to look at. The world outside was in huge contrast to the painful atmosphere that hung inside the longhouse. They had no clue of what happened behind the doors of the longhouse, and maybe that was for the best.

‘Were you looking for me?’

‘Yes! Your help is very much needed!’ Gunnar smiled. ‘I am helping Tekla put the barrels with mead and ale in place. The woman thinks five barrels of each will do, but I say we need at least twenty! What is your call?’

‘Why are you asking me about this? You should find Sigurd, and also ask him how many bonfires he wants.’

‘I… would prefer to hear your opinion, Eivor.’ The smile fell of the man’s face and his voice lowered. ‘I understand that he is the jarl but between you and me, your brother causes more problems than he solves. We all avoid talking to him, and he does not listen to us when we do.’

Eivor’s mind immediately went back to what happened just a few minutes earlier. The sound of Sigurd’s strike echoed through her mind again, joined by a painful image of Randvi receiving the blow. It tightened the knot in her chest. It was real, all of this was so real. Eivor’s judgement about her brother was not clouded by her love for Randvi. The change in Sigurd’s being was real, and others saw it too.

‘I see.’ Eivor said, fighting the memory from her thoughts. ‘I think fifteen barrels should be enough, mix them up as you see fit.’

‘Ha! I knew you would see that ten barrels was not enough! Thank you Eivor!’

The smile and joy had returned to Gunnar as if they had never left. His voice rang through the settlement as he shouted the news to Tekla while walking towards the brewery, excited shouts sounding at the promise of ale and mead.

This day was supposed to be a celebration of love and live, but Sigurd’s actions threw a dark blanket over Eivor’s mood. Gunnar was right, her brother was causing more problems than he solved, and far more than anyone was aware of. Everyone looked at Eivor for help, unaware that she was already failing.

It was her task to protect Randvi, but the only danger that threatened her was also the one Eivor was powerless against. If she could not even protect the woman she loved most, how was she supposed to protect an entire clan from her brother’s rage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *someone* whispered an idea into my ear and caused me to completely change my planning for this and next chapter.  
> I hope y'all still like it, so let me know what you think and please don't kill me?


	9. Chapter 9

The fight was over in seconds. It was no surprise, given the amount of alcohol that had already been consumed, but it still boosted Eivor’s ego. She stood undefeated, rose her fist in victory and was surrounded by cheers. Yes, organizing these brawls had definitely been a great idea.

Eivor gladly accepted an ale-filled horn while retiring from the fighting ring. Unlike the brawls they had organized during the yule celebrations, these fights did not require alcohol to be consumed after every victory. While Eivor had opted to fight sober, many of her opponents had enjoyed several beers before entering the ring. The fights had not been fair, but in the end it was all about entertainment anyway.

With a content sigh, Eivor sat down next to Petra on one of the benches placed near the bonfire at the river bank. The morning had been stressful, mostly because of Sigurd. The preparations for the feast had not been smoothly, her brother was no where to be found whenever he was needed, and of course there was the constant worry about Randvi. Eivor had tried checking up on her, but eventually gave up after being sent away by the other woman for the fifth time. Randvi said she was fine, and Eivor chose to believe her.

Luckily the general mood around the settlement immediately improved when the celebrations started. Everyone’s spirits were quickly lifted when the music sounded and alcohol started flowing. It was then that Eivor remembered why she loved Midsummer so much.

‘You really seem to enjoy the celebrations.’ Petra said. ‘I do not remember ever seeing you smile like this.’

‘I love Midsummer. It has always been one of my favorite days of the year.’

Eivor drunk from her horn while looking into the fire. The night was still young, but the sky was darker than it would have been in Norway. It was warmer as well, and yet it was so easy to think about the Midsummers she celebrated as a child. Singing and dancing with her friends before falling asleep in front of the bonfire on her mother’s lap. Her father had even let her light the biggest bonfire during their last Midsummer together. She had to skip on the flower hunt that year, but it had been worth it. Eivor smiled at the memory.

‘Sometimes I really wonder what goes on inside your mind, Eivor.’

‘There is a Midsummer tradition for the children.’ Eivor explained, the smile still on her lips. ‘They have to pick seven kinds of flowers and put them under their pillow. When they go to sleep, the flowers will make them dream about the person they will marry. Knud and his friends went to collect their flowers earlier today, and Sylvi pointed out that since I am not married, I should join them so I can dream of a husband. I couldn’t say no to her.’

‘Does it have to be a husband?’

‘Huh?’

‘Does it have to be a husband?’ Petra repeated her question. ‘Or would you also be happy to dream about a wife?’

Eivor froze. Her heartrate picked up and her mouth went dry. What was Petra hinting at? How much did she know? Sure, Eivor had been with more than one woman when she was younger, but that all happened back in Norway. There was no way Petra could know about that, or about her current affair with Randvi. Could she?

‘I… I suppose…’

‘I am glad to hear that.’ Petra smiled, either not noticing how nervous Eivor had gotten or just ignoring it. ‘Eivor, did you enjoy our hunt together?’

‘O-of course I did.’

Was Petra suggesting that she would shoot Eivor if she came near Randvi again?

‘I also enjoyed it. More than enjoyed actually.’ Petra moved closer to Eivor and placed her hand on the blonde’s knee. Realization sunk in before she had even said more. ‘What I’m trying to say here is that I… I like you, Eivor. And I’d like to go further with you. I thought we might, you know… be together.’

Eivor brought her horn to her lips again, trying to give herself a few seconds to order her thoughts. She didn’t know what was worse, Petra wanting to be with her or Petra knowing about her and Randvi. She should be relieved, her secret was safe, but her heart was hammering in her chest. Usually when Eivor turned someone down, she just told them to get lost. But she was not that person anymore. No matter what she said to Petra, she would hurt a dear friend.

‘Have you ever thought about it?’

‘Petra, I…’ Gods, Petra’s stare made it hard to think. Eivor could feel the woman trying to read her mind. ‘I cannot… I already gave my heart to someone else.’

‘I… I knew that.’ _What?! How?!_ ‘I mean, I should have expected that. Of course someone like you has… O, what a fool I am…’

Petra was still mumbling words to herself while she got up and left Eivor behind. Her heart was still racing, her mind still processing what had just happened. The thought about Petra knowing about her and Randvi scared her to her core. Was it the judgement she feared, or the risk to lose everything she had built and fought for? _The risk to lose Randvi._

Eivor’s breath got caught in her throat by the last thought. She lifted her horn again and emptied it with a few quick gulps, banishing the thought before it could consume her. The alcohol did nothing to calm her down, nor did the warmth coming from the bonfire. There was only one thing that would help right now.

Eivor looked up, her eyes travelling over the crowd until her gaze landed on Randvi. She sat next to Sigurd, her lips carrying a smile that did not reach her eyes. It seemed like Randvi needed her rescue as much as Eivor needed hers.

She got up, straightened her back and made her way towards her brother as confident as ever. Her struggles were her own, no need to show anyone they even existed. Eivor could not afford insecurities. So she forced a smile to her lips and put all her charm in her voice when she reached Sigurd and Randvi.

‘Brother, may I borrow your wife?’ Eivor asked, her hand already offered to Randvi.

‘I do not see a need for that, her place is by my side.’

‘I simply wish to talk to Randvi.’

‘Whatever it is you want to discuss, I want to hear as well. I am your jarl, anything that goes on in the settlement is my business.’

Eivor took a deep breath. Her resentment towards her brother seemed to grow with every word he spoke. He deemed himself powerful, too important to see he had lost the respect of his people. For Randvi’s sake, she had to get her away from him.

‘Brother,’ Eivor tried again, her smile the most innocent she could muster. ‘do you really wish to hear about the one that warms my loins?’

Sigurd stayed silent, considering her words for a second before mumbling something and dismissing Randvi with a simple gesture. With a smile Eivor offered Randvi her hand again, frowning when Randvi ignored it. They walked away from the festivities, Randvi only speaking when they got close to the empty longhouse.

‘So, Petra warms your loins?’ She asked without looking at Eivor.

‘What? No, what are yo-’

‘The two of you seemed to have a good time together.’

Then it clicked. Randvi would never admit to being jealous, but that did not mean she wasn’t. It was something Eivor secretly liked about her. Randvi did not share what she held dear. Eivor quickly looked around, making sure no one paid them any attention before grabbing Randvi’s hand and pulling her along. She guided them towards the stables and stood still behind the longhouse, away from prying eyes and curious ears.

‘My talk with Petra was not a pleasant one.’ Eivor said before gently stroking Randvi’s cheek. ‘She asked for my heart, and I told her she could not have it. Do not worry, my love, my heart is yours.’

Randvi leaned into her touch. A sigh rolled over her lips after she closed her eyes.

‘Forgive me.’ She said. ‘With the way my husband treats me, it is easy to expect everyone around me to betray me. I should know better.’

There was nothing to forgive for Eivor. After everything the gods had put her through, it was surprising Randvi still had faith in life. Her father trading her for peace, her husband first leaving her and then treating her like rubbish. Randvi had every right to be skeptical of love.

‘I understand.’ Eivor whispered and wrapped her arms around Randvi.

It felt so right to hold her. It felt right to kiss her hair and to feel her breath against her neck. It felt right to slowly move to the music that sounded from the other side of the longhouse. It felt right to love Randvi with every part of her being. After all, Midsummer was about celebrating nature, and was love not nature in its purest form?

‘Eivor?’ Randvi whispered, her head still resting on the blonde’s shoulder.

‘Hmm?’

‘I think I would like East Anglia.’

Warmth spread through Eivor’s body when she placed another kiss on Randvi’s hair. They knew they had not much time left before someone would come looking for either of them, but this moment was only for them. They held each other, slowly swaying to the music while Eivor thanked every possible god for the woman in her arms. Eventually, everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been living in Sweden for two years now, I heard so much about the midsummer celebrations but haven't been able to properly celebrate it yet. So when I went to write this I was excited and did all the research! And then it turned out that in Norway the celebration is not nearly as big as it is in Sweden so I couldn't find a lot of information...  
> ANYWAY! Only one chapter left!! What do y'all think will happen?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This /could/ have been 2 chapters, but what would have been the fun of that?

Worry lingered at the back of Eivor’s mind as she approached the longhouse, just as it had done in the last few weeks. She hated leaving Randvi behind with Sigurd. Randvi would be fine if the settlement got raided or if she managed to sneak away and went hunting by herself, Eivor knew she had the skills to defend herself in those scenarios if necessary. But when it came to Sigurd, Randvi was defenseless. Any attempt at protecting herself and her feelings would mean going against the jarl’s wishes, bringing her nothing but more trouble.

The worry had grown when Eivor and her crew reached the settlement. A small crowd had gathered on the docks again, neither Randvi nor Sigurd among them. Eivor tried to remind herself that the jarl was too busy to greet her, and that Randvi was most likely being guarded at the longhouse again. Their absence did not have to mean anything, but it still did not feel right.

The guards were in place at the entrances of the longhouse once again, staring ahead, not acknowledging Eivor’s presence when she walked in. She did not care. Eivor’s attention was already set on the alliance room, and most importantly the person waiting there. Randvi stood in the doorway, a pleasant smile resting on her lips. No doubt she had heard the horn announcing the raiders’ arrival, and she knew Eivor would come straight to her.

‘Good day, Eivor.’

Eivor’s heart leaped, it always did when she heard Randvi say her name. She could hear the smile in Randvi’s voice and see the sparkle in her eyes. There were no obvious injuries and for now, that was enough for Eivor. Randvi looked good.

‘It is a pleasure to see you, Randvi.’

They embraced each other, longer than necessary but not long enough for either of their likings. Eivor inhaled her scent before pulling back. She had missed Randvi, and somehow the realization of how much she loved the other woman always struck her when they were reunited. Her heart longed for Randvi, even when they were together.

‘I assume the alliance is won?’

‘Of course, I am always successful in my missions.’ Eivor grinned while looking around the alliance room. No trace of Sigurd. ‘How are things here? Are you well?’

‘Sigurd has not laid his hands on me.’ Randvi assured her, answering the unasked question between Eivor’s words. ‘His words and actions around the settlement are painful, but physically I am unharmed.’

‘Thank Tyr.’

‘The rest of our clan is… okay, I think. Gunnar and Yanli had words with Sigurd. Rowan as well, I believe. Everything was solved eventually.’

‘Speaking about my brother, where is Sigurd? He was not at the docks and he does not seem to be here, is he with…?’

‘He and Sunniva left a few hours ago.’ Randvi said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. ‘I do not know where, nor do I wish to know.’

Eivor grinned. She had been looking forward to a moment alone with Randvi, not daring to hope she would get it so soon after arriving. She thought it would be several days before she could take the other woman on a walk outside the settlement’s borders, but this was even better.

‘Perfect.’ The smile was still on her lips when she grabbed Randvi’s hand and stepped backwards, pulling her along towards her own chambers. ‘I want to show you something.’

Randvi did not protest. She let Eivor guide her through the longhouse towards the blonde’s chambers, tilting her head when Eivor closed and locked the door behind them. Eivor stayed quiet as she stood in front of Randvi. She had thought about this moment a lot. She was excited, yet nervous at the same time.

‘Undress me.’ Eivor said, her voice steady and a playful grin on her lips.

‘What?!’ Randvi hissed. ‘Eivor, what about keeping this outside the settlement?’

‘The door is locked, and Sigurd isn’t even around. Now, undress me.’

Randvi looked at her, a blush slowly creeping its way towards her cheeks. Eivor’s heart was hammering in her chest, excitement and nerves still fighting for dominance. Maybe this was a stupid idea, there were better ways to do this. But once Randvi stepped closer, there was no way back.

Randvi’s hands were slow and slightly trembling when they reached for Eivor’s cloak. Her eyes were focused on the task in front of her, but Eivor could not look away. The blush on Randvi’s cheeks, the swirl of emotions that swam in her beautiful eyes, the way she had caught her lower lip between her teeth, it all made Eivor fall a little bit more in love with her.

The cloak came off rather easily, the rest of her armor required more effort. Randvi had several belts and layers to work through, Eivor lending her a hand when the redhead’s hand trembled too much. Eventually Eivor had just her breeches and chest bindings left. It was not the first time Randvi saw her like this, she enjoyed feeling the sun burn on her shoulders on her days off in the settlement, but somehow this felt different, more intimate.

Randvi’s hand trembled before her fingers lightly touched Eivor’s skin. Her fingers danced over her ribs, caressing every scar on their path. Her touch was so gentle Eivor barely dared to breathe. Often she had wondered what Randvi’s touch would feel like, but not even her wildest dreams came close to this. This was so much softer, warmer, so much _better_ than she had ever imagined it. But this was not why they were here.

‘Take it off.’

Randvi’s gaze shifted from her abdomen to her face, surprise written all over her face. This was new territory, but Eivor was confident. She needed to show Randvi how much she loved her.

‘Is this what you wanted to show me?’

‘Randvi, trust me.’ Eivor whispered while gently stroking Randvi’s cheek. ‘Just take it off.’

Randvi stayed silent. She glimpsed down at Eivor’s chest before her eyes travelled up to her face again. She was nervous, as was Eivor, although it was probably for different reasons. They stared at each other, their breathing a tad heavier than usual, none of them moving. When Eivor realized she might have asked too much of Randvi, she reached behind her back and undid the knot of her chest bindings herself. She lowered them slowly, goosebumps covering her skin that was now exposed to the chill air.

Randvi’s eyes were still glued to Eivor’s face. The blush on her cheeks had reddened and her breath became unsteady. It was only when Eivor nodded and lightly smiled that the other woman looked down. She gasped at the sight.

For the first time in ages Eivor felt insecure. She knew her body was in great shape and Randvi did not care about what her chest looked like. No, that was not what made her nervous. It was what she had done to it. In the moment it had felt right, but every doubt she had ever had about it was slowly returning. Maybe it had been a mistake, maybe she had taken it too far.

Randvi stayed quiet, her eyes focused on Eivor’s chest when she brought up her hand. She moved slowly, her fingers unsteady. Gently they touched the skin between Eivor’s breasts, tracing the new lines of ink. There, right over her heart, now permanently rested the image of a fox.

‘Eivor…’

Randvi’s voice was soft but thick with emotion. Her fingers kept tracing the lines of the new tattoo, her eyes never straying from the image.

‘Do you like it?’

‘You did this for me?’

Finally Randvi looked up, disbelieve written all over her face. Eivor saw the tears forming in her eyes and she smiled. She had been right, there was no better way to show her love and devotion to Randvi.

‘Only you get to see this, my love.’ Eivor whispered. She covered Randvi’s hand with her own, pressing them against her heart. ‘This way I can take you with me wherever I go, no matter where the winds take me.’

‘I… I’m… speechless…’

Eivor was convinced Randvi had to feel her heart hammering against her chest. The love in Randvi’s eyes, in her voice, in her smile, were more than she ever deemed herself worthy of. And yet here she stood, expressing her love in her most vulnerable form, and Randvi returned every bit of it.

‘There is no need to talk.’

Their lips found each other only seconds later. Every bit of love they could find within themselves was poured into it, every bit of want and lust. It was almost painful how much Eivor loved this woman. Randvi’s hand moved, caressing the swell of Eivor’s breast and running her thumb over the sensitive nipple. Eivor moaned, a soft whimper following when Randvi broke the kiss.

‘I want you.’

The words were whispered against her lips, Randvi’s breath warm and familiar. Eivor opened her eyes, meeting Randvi’s longing gaze. It would be so easy to give in, to completely surrender to their love for each other. It would be so easy to give herself to Randvi in every way possible, so easy… She no longer wanted to fight, her heart had already won.

‘You have me.’

Their lips locked again. The remaining layers of clothing were shed, hands found new skin, voices cried in ecstasy. Their touches alternated between gentle and firm, careful and demanding. They became one, like neither had experienced before.

Neither of them was aware of how long it had lasted. They had taken their time exploring and getting to know each other’s bodies as well as they knew the other’s mind. The only trace of time was the candle next to Eivor’s bed. Most of the wax had turned liquid already, leaving the candle at less than half of its original size. Time had stilled in Eivor’s chambers, but it had continued for the rest of the world. Soon they would be missed, looked for by members of their clan. Their time together was up.

They got dressed in silence, Eivor’s mind deep in thought between secret glances at Randvi. She lay with her brother’s wife, she should be ashamed and filled with guilt. But the truth was that she felt neither. Everything had felt so right, as if agreed upon by the gods themselves and Eivor did not have any regrets.

They stood in front of the door, the only thing separating them from the world outside. Once the door was unlocked and opened, this moment would be but a memory. It had not been a mistake, but it also could not happen again, not yet. One day the time would be right, and only the gods would know when. All Eivor could do in this moment was look at Randvi and burn the memory into her mind. There was not a moment in her past she cherished more than the one she just shared with Randvi. She wanted this moment to last forever, but Eivor still found herself lifting her hand and reaching for the door. A soft grip on her wrist stopped her.

‘Eivor,’ Randvi breathed, as if her voice would be able to burst their perfect bubble. ‘I love you.’

Eivor knew, of course she knew. The way Randvi looked at her, the way she touched her, they screamed those words louder than any voice ever could. But it was still the first time Randvi actually _said_ those words. Eivor smiled.

‘I love you too.’

They shared one last kiss, then opened the door. It was officially over, they were part of the real world once again.

Eivor walked out first, surprised by how dark it had gotten. The longhouse was as quiet as it had been earlier that day. Not a soul around to be seen…

‘EIVOR!’

… or so she thought.

Sigurd’s voice rang through the longhouse, his heavy footsteps following shortly after. He appeared in the doorway of the alliance room, anger radiating off him while he made his way towards her. Instinctively Eivor place herself between Randvi and her brother, using her own body to shield the other woman from harm. She would not let her fall victim to Sigurd’s rage, not again.

‘I believe I need to have a word with you.’ Sigurd gritted, his gaze wandering off to Randvi for just a second before returning to Eivor.

‘Anything you have to say to me, Randvi can hear as well.’

The moment those words left Eivor’s mouth she noticed the crowd that was gathering at the doors of the longhouse. She could not blame them, Sigurd’s shout had been alarming, and it was not every day that the jarl got angry at his prized drengr. Still, she wished her brother would send them away. She did not mind Randvi hearing the conversation, but it was not meant to be a public affair. Sigurd did not seem to care about the audience.

‘Fine,’ Sigurd said, ‘the way you have been acting around my wife is not to my liking. I hired you to protect her, not to sleep with her!’

The silence that followed was deafening. For a few seconds the longhouse was perfectly still. Eivor held her breath, the flames of the torches were silent, the usual creaking of the wood stilled. Then the murmurs started outside. Eivor stayed silent, biting her tongue as to not say anything stupid. She stared at her brother, neither denying nor admitting to the accusation, still shielding Randvi. Her silence was all Sigurd needed.

‘So it is true.’ Sigurd huffed. ‘When Holger told me of what he had seen and heard, I did not want to believe it. But then I realized that he was right, and now you try to sneak from your chambers together. You have lain with my wife! You have betrayed me! You stained my honor! I will claim it back, I challenge you to a holmgang! Let the circle be made!’

Sigurd turned his back to them, the crowd outside already parting while he stormed towards them. They made room for him, went out of their way for him. But not Eivor, no more.

‘No!’

Sigurd stopped dead in his tracks. He did not turn around again, leaving Eivor to face his back. It only fed her anger. She was done doing things his way.

‘You have stained Randvi’s honor, and your own with that! I know you struck her, that you lay with her against her wishes. I should fight you for her honor, but I won’t!’

The murmurs outside started again, surprised gasps sounding when people heard the accusations against their jarl. Sigurd eventually faced her, the look in his eyes one of a determined brute. Eivor had not meant for this to happen, for the clan to find out about what their jarl had done, not like this. But the gods had decided otherwise.

‘Meet me outside.’

‘No!’ Eivor repeated. ‘I will not fight you to the death! You are my brother, your death should not be by my hand.’

‘You will pay for what you have done!’

‘I will not fight you, brother! Exile us, both me and Randvi, and let everyone walk away with their lives. We do not have to do this!’

Once again silence surrounded them, the murmurs from the clan falling silent as they waited for the jarl’s answer. Eivor asked for a lot, she was aware of that. Not bearing the guilt of her brother’s death, keeping her life, taking Randvi with her, all of these would be considered generous things to be granted and Eivor asked for them all. She could best Sigurd in a fight, even he would know that if his judgement was clear. It would restore Randvi’s honor, save her from the marriage she never wanted, but it would be at the cost of her brother’s life. Losing the holmgang was not an option either. She would gladly give her life to spare Randvi’s, but Eivor knew Sigurd would not let that happen. She prayed to every god that might listen, asking them to clear her brother’s mind and let him use his human heart. Let him exile her and Randvi, it was what they were prepared for anyway.

‘That is a bold request, even for you, Wolf-Kissed.’ Sigurd eventually said, his voice suddenly calmer. It was anything but assuring to Eivor. ‘I saved your life when you were a helpless child, and now you ask me to do so again, and on top of that you also ask for my wife. If anything, I think you owe _me._ ’

‘I have risked my life for you, brother. For your dreams, for your clan. I helped you build this settlement, gave you alliances that make you more powerful than your father ever was. I have paid my debt.’

Silence. Sigurd’s gaze travelled from Eivor to Randvi and back, his lips pressed together in a thin line. He was considering the offer, going over her words. Maybe he just needed one last little push…

‘We have all made mistakes, but no lives need to be lost. We are meant to fight side by side during Ragnarök, not fight each other.’

A few more seconds of silence passed. Then Sigurd spoke, his final decision on the matter.

‘I want you gone by the first light tomorrow, both of you. I shall spare your lives today, but I will not hesitate if we face each other on the field of battle.’

The trembling breath Eivor released was filled with relief and tension. It was over. Sigurd’s abuse, the sneaking around, the constant worry, it was all over. Tonight Eivor and Randvi would pack their belongings and set sail for East Anglia to start anew. It was all over. Warm fingers gently took hold of Eivor’s hand, giving it a light squeeze before Randvi stepped closer and embraced her. A sudden wave of emotions washed over Eivor. Her chest hurt, tears fought to be released, she needed to hold Randvi close. It was overwhelming. It was over, and she still had Randvi safely by her side.

‘I am going with Eivor.’

Eivor looked up. Gunnar stepped forward from the crowd, entering the longhouse and standing by Eivor’s side. He gave her a nod, then turned to face Sigurd.

‘If Eivor leaves this clan, so will I. We do not see eye to eye, Sigurd, and I have always looked over Eivor as if she were my own. I am leaving with her.’

‘So am I!’ This time it was Yanli who spoke. She stepped forward as well, joining Gunnar at Eivor’s side. ‘I can no longer respect you as my jarl.’

‘Neither can I.’

Petra stepped forward, followed by her brother and Rowan. Then Svend and Tove, then Tekla. One by one the clan members stepped forward and stood by Eivor’s side. It did not help the already forming tears that stung behind her eyes. All this time she thought she had been a lone soldier in her fight, but she was wrong. All these people supported her, believed in her, enough to leave their lives behind, _again._

Only a few men remained standing outside, Dag glaring at any of them who even seemed to think about choosing Eivor’s side. It reignited Sigurd’s anger, but this time Eivor did not fear him. She had the support of her clan, there was nothing he could do. He could not exile them, as they had already chosen to leave. He could not fight them, as they easily outnumbered the people Sigurd had left.

‘You all betray me, after everything I have done for you?!’ Sigurd yelled. ‘If this is the way you want it to be, then I shall be the one to leave! I will not rule over a town built by cowards! Those who follow me will know glory and fight by my side as we conjure England! And one day, Wolf-Kissed, you will call me your King!’

Eivor stayed silent while she watched her brother storm off, followed by the few men that still put his faith in him.

\-------

Several hours later Eivor found herself standing on the docks with Randvi by her side. They had been the only ones to see Sigurd off, even if he had not given her a single glance or word. The silhouette of the longship she had granted her brother was still visible in the distance, the winds taking him towards a new life. His journey in search of glory continued, but Eivor had found hers already. Here, in Ravensthorpe, by Randvi’s side, she had everything she wanted and ever longed for. She had a home.

A chill wind sent a shiver through Eivor’s body. A warm hand slipped into hers, but her gaze stayed focused on the silhouette in the distance. Only the gods knew if she would see her brother again in this life.

‘Eivor?’ Randvi said, a hint of wonder on the edge of her voice. ‘If Sigurd had not granted us exile, would you have fought him?’

Eivor tore her eyes away from the horizon and looked back at Randvi. She was love and home in a mortal form, vulnerable yet strong. Eivor smiled.

‘For you, my love, I would have fought my way to Valhalla and back.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished!  
> I hope you folks enjoyed it as much as I did, so make sure to let me know your thoughts!
> 
> I'll see y'all in the next fanfic ;)


End file.
